Das Geheimnis des RubinMedallions
by Kalma
Summary: Jack begegnet im Gefängnis einem Mädchen, das, obwohl es könnte,gar nicht ausbrechen will. rn2 Kapitel.
1. Default Chapter

Hier ist also meine Fanfiction.   
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Was hier mit den reviews stand ... ich hab das hier mal als Gack angefangen und dachte so bei mir ... _das macht doch eh keiner, hehee ..._, also ... war nicht ernst gemeint. Und dann hab ich die Geschichte vor zwei Wochen wiederentdeckt und dachte _mein Gott, sie wollen das hier tatsächlich lesen!_ Und dann hab ich halt ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. Also ... ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung.   
Der Fluch der Karibik gehört nicht mir, und wird es auch nie, reden wir nicht mehr darüber, es deprimiert mich. 

Captain Jack Sparrow lehnte sich gegen eine schmutzige, nackte Wand und betrachtete sein Gegenüber.   
Das fahle Licht, das durch das vergitterte Fenster fiel, und die Zelle in ein Gewirr aus Schatten tauchte, machte es schwer,   
etwas zu erkennen, aber Jack hätte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mit einem Hochleistungsscheinwerfer Geschlecht oder   
Alter der Person bestimmen können, die ihm gegenüber auf dem dürftig mit Stroh ausgelegten Boden saß und schlief.   
Ab und zu schnarchte sie leise oder redete unverständliche Sätze vor sich hin.   
Jack kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, ein schärferes Bild der zweifellos menschlichen Kreatur zu bekommen,   
hatte aber wenig Glück.   
Schließlich trennte er sich von seiner Wand und ging zu ihr hinüber um einen besseren Blick und vielleicht ein Gespräch   
zu bekommen, das ihn von seiner Langeweile ablenken würde   
Das Gesicht der oder des Schlafenden war mit Ruß geschwärzt, ähnlich wie seine Hände.   
Jack streckte vorsichtig einen langen Zeigefinger aus und pochte der Gestalt einige Male mit zunehmendem Druck auf die   
Schulter. Er wurde damit belohnt, das sich langsam zwei eisblaue Augen öffneten, die ihn ansahen.   
Zwei Sekunden später lag er auf dem Bauch, ein Knie im Rücken und ein Messer am Hals.   
Bevor er Zeit hatte, sich zu fragen, wie das Messer in die Zelle gekommen war, war es schon wieder von seinem Hals   
verschwunden, und ein befreiendes Gefühl in Bereichs seiner Hinterseite wies darauf hin, das auch das Knie seinen   
Standort verlagert hatte.   
Er blieb zur Sicherheit noch eine Weile liegen, stand dann langsam auf und versuchte, sich möglichst würdevoll die   
Strohhalme vom Körper zu zupfen.   
Die Gestalt stand am Fenster, hatte einen kleinen Taschenspiegel aufs einer ihrer Taschen gezogen und wischte sich   
vorsichtig mit einem Tuch den Ruß aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt stellte sich heraus, das sie eindeutig weiblichen Geschlechts und   
ungefähr achtzehn Jahre alt sein musste.   
Als sie sich vom gröbsten Schmutz gereinigt hatte, drehte die Frau sich um.   
"Wer bist du?" Irgendetwas in ihrer stimme wies darauf hin, das es keine Frage, sondern eine Forderung war.   
Jack lächelte ein goldenes Lächeln.   
"Ich..." sagte er, und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, "...bin Captian Jack Sparrow, Pirat, Besitzer der Black Pearl."   
"So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu um etwas wehleidig hinaus auf das   
Meer zu starren, das sich langsam in die Klippe fraß, auf der das Gefängnis stand.   
Jack blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Und. hättet ihr die unendliche Güte, mir euren Namen zu verraten, Liebes?"   
"Lisa." sagte sie sie mit einer solchen Würde, las erwarte sie, das allein dieser Name ihn in Angst und Schrecken   
versetzen würde.   
"Ah." er trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass er einen halben Meter hinter ihr stand und über ihre Schulter hinweg   
ebenfalls auf das Wasser sehen konnte, " Ich kannte einmal eine Elisabeth. Die gleiche Augenfarbe wie ihr, Mylady..:"   
"Lisa!" sie wirbelte herum und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft von sich, so dass er überrascht gegen die Gitter der Zelle prallte.   
"Nicht Elisabeth. nur Lisa. Mit einem scharfen 's' . Wie 'z'. Das ist keine Abkürzung." sie beruhigte sich ein wenig, und   
setzte sich wieder an ihren alten Platz. "Niemand würde es wagen, meinen Namen abzukürzen, Sparrow." fügte sie hinzu.   
"Captain "murmelte er beleidigt.   
"Wie? " sie hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Captain Jack Sparrow. Vielleicht auch Captain Jack. Wenn ich dich mag, dann Jack. Aber nicht Sparrow." entgegnete er   
und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.   
"Meine Güte." Sie lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen.   
Er kniff im unverhohlenem Unverständnis die Augen zusammen.   
"Ihr könnt jetzt nicht schlafen! Wir werden morgen gehängt. Ihr habt ein Messer, das heißt, wir könnten fliehen!"   
Sie öffnete ein Auge und starrte ihn an. "Wer sagt, das ich das will, Jack?"   
Er hatte in mehr als einer Zelle gesessen und war mehr als einer Person darin begegnet, auch solchen, die mit dem Leben   
fertig waren, aber niemand hatte sich je damit abfinden können am Strang zu enden.   
"Gebt mir das Messer, Liebes." sagte er im Aufstehen und streckt eine Hand aus.   
Sie legte die Klinge ohne Zögern hinein und er machte sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen, ab und an einen verstohlenen Blick   
auf die schlafende Wache werfend. 

Nach einer halben Stunde konzentrierter Arbeit sprang die Tür schließlich auf. Lisa, die bis dahin ruhig geschlafen hatte,   
öffnete wieder ein Auge.   
"auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Jack." murmelte sie.   
Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr bedeuten sollte, wie verrückt sie war, und trat aus der Zelle.   
"Hättest du wohl die Güte, die Tür wieder zu schließen?" fragte sie, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren.   
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, tat, worum sie gebeten hatte und ging.   
Lisa schloss die Augen und erwartete ihr Schicksal.   
Fünf Minuten später hörte sie ein leises Schnaufen, einen unterdrückten Fluch und das erneute Quietschen der Tür.   
"Jetzt kommt schon." Jack sah nervös auf die Wache.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick starr auf die Wand gegenüber gerichtet.   
Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
"Kommt schon. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"   
Sie seufzte, zog die Knie an und kauerte sich auf dem Boden zu einer Kleinen Kugel zusammen, noch immer, ohne ihn   
anzusehen.   
Er fluchte, kam auf sie zu, und sie fühlte sich plötzlich in die Luft gehoben.   
Später sollte sie sich oft fragen, warum sie sich in diesem Moment nicht gewehrt hatte.   
"Ich lasse euch nicht hier." Zischte er ihr ins Ohr, und ein leichter Geruch nach Meer und Rum drang ihr in die Nase. " Was   
ihr tut ist unnatürlich."   
Damit trug er sie aus der Zelle, beschleunigte und verließ das Gefängnis ebenso laut wie schnell. Draußen, in den Straßen   
der Stadt, deren Namen sie leider nicht mehr erinnerte, ließ er sie auf ihre eigenen Beine hinab, behielt aber ihr   
Handgelenk in schraubstockartigem Griff.   
"Ihr werdet jetzt mit mir kommen" befahl er, und lief wieder los. Sie hörte die wachen hinter sich und fühlte wie er sie mit   
sich schleifte, bis sie es schließlich aufgab, sie zu sträuben und ebenfalls zu laufen begann. 


	2. Das letzte Mal

Ich bin wieder da! Und es geht weiter....   
PotC gehört mir traurigerweise nicht. Viel Spaß, es wird brutal. 

::::::::::::::::: 

Durch ihre geschlossenen Lieder nahm Lisa den roten Schimmer intensiven Lichts wahr.   
Meer rauschte, Sand hatte sich in ihren Kleidern gefangen und wirkte auf ihre Haut eine ähnliche Wirkung aus, wie Schmirgelpapier auf weiches Holz. Neben ihr schnarchte jemand mit der tödlichen Sorglosigkeit eines sehr dummen Mannes. 

Die Sorglosigkeit war vor allem deshalb tödlich, weil er sich neben Lisa befand und schnarchte.   
Sie lag eine Weile still und überprüfte die Verfassung ihres Körpers. 

Beine: zwei.   
Arme: zwei.   
Finger: zehn.   
Geschmack im Mund: Als habe ein Nilpferd darin geschlafen.   
Möwen, die einen für Aas halten und an den Beinen picken: Eine.   
Schlimmere Arten aufzuwachen: etwa fünf. 

Sie lächelte. Wenn es fünf schlimmere Arten gab, um aufzuwachen, so versprach dieser Tag, ein Guter zu werden.   
Sie öffnete die Augen langsam, um nicht von der Sonne geblendet zu werden und betrachtete die Möwe, die, von ihren bisherigen Bemühungen bitter enttäuscht, nun dazu überging mit dem Schnabel gegen ihr Bein zu hämmern. 

Lisa lächelte und tastete mit der Langsamkeit eines Gletschers nach dem Messer, das Jack ihr am Abend zurückgegeben hatte. Ihre Finger fanden den elfenbeinernen Griff, schlossen sich um ihn. Eine plötzliche Bewegung des Arms, die Möwe kreischte, das merkwürdige Geräusch, das ein Kopf machte, wenn er vom Rumpf getrennt wurde, und Lisa saß aufrecht im Sand, den Möwenkadaver in der einen, das Messer in der anderen Hand.   
Die Augen des am Boden liegenden Vogelkopfes starrten anklagend zu ihr auf. 

Lisas Augen wanderten über das Meer, das gleich einem Silbertablett vor ihr ausgebreitet lag. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und gleißte über das silberblaue Wasser, erhitze den Sand und unternahm erfolglose Versuche, die Palmen in kleine Häufchen trockenen Staubs zu verwandeln.   
Etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt lag Käptn' Jack Sparrow in all seiner Männlichkeit, kratze sich am vom hochgerutschten Hemd entblößten Bauch und schmatze.   
Lisas Lächeln veränderte sich. Es war, so musste sie gestehen, ein ... erfreulicher Anblick. 

Sie stand behäbig auf, schüttelte sich den Sand aus den Kleidern und wandte sich zum Gehen.   
Sie hatte bereits einige Schritte hinter sich gebracht, als sie verharrte, sich um drehte und zu Jack trat.   
Sie lächelte freundlich auf ihn herab, hielt ihm Sekunden das Messer an die Hauptschlagader seines Halses - nur um zu beweisen, das sie es könnte- und stahl ihm seine Geldbörse. 

Sie betrachtete die Leiche der Möwe in ihrer Hand, fischte einen alten, fleckigen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und kritzelte mit einem abgebrochenen Bleistift etwas darauf. Dann legte sie Möwe und Zettel neben Jack in den Sand.   
Eine Viertelstunde später verschluckte die flimmernde Sonne ihre kleiner werdende Gestalt. 

::::::::::::. 

Jack erwachte wenig später, las ihm der widerwärtige Geruch gerinnenden Vogelblutes in die Nase stieg. Er wälzte sich herum, griff unter sich, um das Etwas zu entfernen, das seine Unterseite unbequem drückte und hielt ein Bündel aus Fleisch, Blut und Federn in der Hand. 

Er sog scharf die Luft ein und sprang von dem Kadaver fort. Eine Zeit stand er wankend im Sand und suchte, vollständig zu erwachen. Dann bemerkte er den Zettel, der vor ihm im Sand lag.   
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ die rechte Hand erstaunt in der Luft schweben und betrachtete den Zettel wie etwas Explosives. Dann hob er ihn mit spitzen Fingern auf und las. 

_Dein Frühstück. Du hast gut dafür bezahlt._   
_Ich hatte nicht um meine Freiheit gebeten. Der Galgen wartet._   
_Lisa_

Jacks Augen wanderten von dem Zettel zu dem bemitleidenswerten Bündel Aases, das auf dem Sand lag und sein Blut zwischen die Körner rinnen ließ. Der Zettel zerknitterte in seiner sich ballenden Faust, als seine rechte an seine Hüfte glitt und dort nach seiner Börse suchte.   
Er fand sie nicht - und es erstaunte ihn nicht einmal. 

Angewidert wandte er sich von der toten Möwe ab und ließ sich wieder in den Sand fallen um dort zu sitzen und auf das Meer zu starren.   
-Sie hatte nicht um ihre Freiheit gebeten ...   
Am gestrigen Abend hatte er nicht den Eindruck gehabt, das sie lebensmüde war. Sie war den Kugeln, die die Wachen auf sie abgefeuert hatte, mühelos ausgewichen, hatte ihn das eine oder andere Mal selbst aus dem Weg einer dieser Kugeln gestoßen. Hätte sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen wollen, sie hätte sich nur in einen Schuss werfen müssen. 

Interessant..." Murmelte er dem Meer zu. Das ist tatsächlich sehr interessant ..."   
Er stand wieder auf und stapfte den Strand hinauf, bis er in den Schatten der Palmen und dann auf eine schmale Straße aus festgetretenem Lehm gelangte.   
War sie tatsächlich entschlossen, zum Galgen zu gelangen, so war sie sicherlich wieder auf dem Weg in die Stadt. 

:::::::::::::::: 

Lisa warf einen beunruhigten Blick auf die Turmuhr des Rathauses der Stadt und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Bis zum Gefängnis war es noch mindestens eine Viertelstunde Weg und ihre Hinrichtung sollte bereits in einer halben Stunde stattfinden.   
Sie wollte nicht zu spät zu ihrem eigenen Tod kommen. Es wäre zu schade gewesen. 

Das Gefängnis war ein hohes, düsteres Gebäude mit hohen Mauer und starken Gittern vor allen Fenstern.   
Es wirkte, als habe jemand zum betreffenden Architekten gesagt:   
Ich möchte etwas, das Todestrakt" zu sagen scheint. Etwas düsteres mit Wasserspeiern an den strategischen Stellen. Mit einem kleinen Graben über den man eine Zugbrücke lassen kann. Mit Steinen, die schon zwei Wochen nach Fertigstellung mit glitschigem Moos bedeckt sind. Ich möchte, das NIEMAND sich wünscht, auch nur eine Nacht darin zu verbringen. 

Lisa stand einen Moment davor und betrachtete das Gebäude. Ihre Hand fuhr in den Ausschnitt ihres Hemdes und umgriff einen kleinen Stein, der dort an einer dünnen Kette hing.   
Das letzte Mal..." Flüsterte sie.   
Das Lächeln auf ihrem Lippen ähnelte dem, das beim Anblick der Möwe erschienen war. 

Dann überquerte sie die Zugbrücke. 

Der Wächter neben dem Tor war auf einem unbequemen Schemel eingeschlafen. Sein unrasiertes Kinn reckte sich gen Himmel und entblößte seine Kehle. Mit jedem Atemzug bewegte sich sein Adamsapfel ein wenig.   
Lisa überlegte, ob sie den Verbrechen, derer sie angeklagt wurde, ein weiteres hinzufügen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Der Mann hatte ihr nichts getan, und sein Hals zeichnete sich nicht durch besondere Schönheit aus. 

Sie nestelte das Messer von ihrem Gürtel los und steckte es in die Scheide, die in die Sohle ihres Stiefel eingelassen war, so das sein Griff darin verschwunden war, und nur noch ein geringer Farbunterschied darauf hinwies, das es sich dort befand.   
Sie tippte dem Mann bedächtig auf die Schulter, wartete, bis er blinzelnd erwacht war, und sie erkannte. Dann wandte sie sich langsam um. Als sie seine aufgeregten Rufe hinter sich hörte, begann sie gemächlich zu laufen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie seine groben, rauen Hände an ihren Handgelenken spürte. Ihre Arme wurden ihr brutal auf den Rücken gedreht und nur um ihm eine Freude zu machen, stöhnt sie leise. 

Er stieß sie vorwärts, durch die Straßen, über die Zugbrücke, durch das grauenhafte Tor und endlose Korridore entlang. Von einem Haken an der Wand nahm er Ketten, die er ihr um die Handgelenke schlang. Sie hob die Hände ein wenig auseinander, damit sie später mühelos aus den Fesseln schlüpfen konnte, dann wurde sie weitergestoßen, bis sie an eine Tür kam, die feiner gearbeitet war, als die anderen des Gefängnisses. 

Der Wächter hielt mit einer Hand die Kette, die an ihren Handgelenken hing und klopfte mit der anderen respektvoll gegen das feine Holz.   
Herein" war alles, was er als Antwort bekam.   
Er räusperte sich und Lisa betrachtete interessiert den Schweiß, der ihm über den ungewaschenen Hals rann und in seinem Kragen verschwand, an dem sich bereits die Nässe zeigte, die ähnliche Tropfen hervorgerufen hatten. 

Der Wächter öffnete und zerrte sie mit sich ,als er ein geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Büro betrat.   
Darin saß ein Mann, der - Lisas dürftigen Kenntnissen der Militärischen Ränge nach - wohl ein mächtiger Offizier war.   
Hab se gefangn'." Murmelte der Wächter aufgeregt. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte appetitanregend und Lisa überlegte, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, um sich seiner zu entledigen. Ein einfacher Schnitt ... Nein.   
War ganz inner Nähe, die kleene Ratte." 

Der Offizier lehnte sich vor, stütze die blau bekleideten Ellenbogen auf die glatte Fläche seines schnörkligen Schreibtisches.   
Nun, Mylady." Begann er, die Stimme so weich wie Seide. Ihr Fluchtversuch scheint unglücklich verlaufen." Er lächelte und entblößte makellose Zähne. Wir werden uns zu ihrer Hinrichtung sehen.  Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und sein Gesicht verschwand in dem Schatten, den ein großer Lampenschirm warf. Lisa betrachtet träge die Bilder ,die an den Wänden hingen.   
Ich freue mich." sagte sie trocken und fügte so leise hinzu, dass weder Wächter noch Offizier sie verstanden: Das letzte Mal ... endlich." 

::::::::::::::::::: 

Jack erreichte den Marktplatz als die Verlesung der Verbrechen bereits in vollem Gange war.   
Eine unüberschaubare Menge Schaulustiger hatte sich eingefunden und versperrte ihm die Sicht. Nur Lisas lächelndes Gesicht war zu erkennen. Sie schien angespannt, aber nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Erwartung. Es war, als warte sie auf einen Einsatz, der jede Sekunde erfolgen müsste. 

..Mord an einem Kaufmann, Sprengung des Rathauses von Willintale, Diebstahl wertvoller Kunstschätze, Altarschändung, Verführung mehrerer Priester, Auftragsmorde, Schmuggel, Amtsanmaßung ..."   
Lisas Augen fanden Jack, ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Dann nickte sie ein wenig. 

Jack teilte mit den Armen die Menge und bahnte sich unter Protestrufen den Weg zum Galgen. Als er an einer Stelle stand, von der aus er alles sehen konnte, gab er sich zufrieden.   
Seine Augen fielen auf die große Zahl Würdenträger, die unter einem Sonnenschutz aus Stoff der Hinrichtung beiwohnten. 

... Diebstahl eines Schiffes ..."   
Lisas Lächeln erstarrte, sie beute sich nach vorn, bewegte sich auf merkwürdig geschmeidige Weise, krümmte sich scheinbar in plötzlichen Krämpfen, und stand von ihren Fesseln befreit, ohne das jemand die Veränderung bemerkt hätte. 

Jack lächelte. Seine Hand fand ihren Weg zu seinem Degen, bereit ihn zu ziehen. Dieses Mädchen war es wert, das man sich näher mit ihr beschäftigte. 

Sie bückte sich schnell, zog ihr Messer aus der Sohle ihres Stiefels. Das Metall glitzerte freundlich in der Sonne. Sie tat zwei Schritte und stand hinter dem Ausrufer, bevor eine Reaktion der Wachen möglich wurde. 

Schreckensrufe ertönten aus der Menge, eine Frau neben Jack versteckt ihr Kind in ihren Röcken. 

Lisa verbeugte sich, als die Wachen sich umdrehten und in zäher Langsamkeit auf den Galgen einstürmten.   
Der Ausrufer, beschäftigt, seine Aufgabe fehlerfrei zu erfüllen bemerkte die Veränderung der Lage nicht. 

Unzüchtiges Verhalten, Sadis ..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn das Blut aus seiner durchgeschnittenen Kehle hinderte ihn sprudelnd am Sprechen. Lisa hielt ihn einen Moment aufrecht, als das Blut gut sichtbar sein weißes Hemd rot färbte. Ließ dann von ihm ab und wandte sich dem Henker zu. Der Schnitt, mit dem sie ihn dem Tod zuführte, schien fast anmutig ausgeführt und rief neue Schreckensrufe hervor. Die erste Wache erklomm den Galgen. 

Jacks Degen sirrte zufriedenstellend, als er aus der Scheide fuhr.   
Der Ton verband sich mit denen, die die Waffen der Wachen machten, als sie gezogen wurden. 

...mus." Vollendete Lisa das Wort des Ausrufers, lächelnd, die Hände triefend vom Blut ihrer beiden Opfer.   
Ihr Blick ruhte träumend auf der Wache, die sich ihr mit zitterndem Degen näherte, die Pistole an ihrem Gürtel auf merkwürdige Weise vergessen. 

Du nicht." Sagte das Mädchen leise. Sie stieß die Wache fort, ohne von dem Degen berührt zu werden. 

Jack konnte einen Schauder nicht unterdrücken und wusste mit plötzlicher Sicherheit, das sie seiner Hilfe nicht bedurfte. Was immer es war, das sie beschützte, er war es nicht. Und obwohl es unmöglich war, in dem Hagel aus Schüssen zu überleben, der sich nun auf ihre Gestalt ergoss, sie bewegte sich genau so, das sie jeder Kugel auswich. Er verstand nicht warum. Kein menschliches Wesen ...   
Er steckte seine Waffe fort. 

Das Messer in der Hand sprang Lisa vom Galgen auf die schmutzigen Steine des Marktpflasters.   
Sie duckte sich unter dem Degen einer Wache hindurch, riss einer Frau den Schal fort, ließ ihn vom Wind in das Gesicht einer anderen Wache wehen, die verwirrt stehenblieb und von ihren Kollegen zur Seite gestoßen wurde. 

Jack wusste, das so etwas unmöglich war, wusste, das es nicht möglich war, durch eine aufgebrachte Menge hindurch - eine Menge, die wusste, wer man war- zu den Sitzen der Edelmänner zu kommen ohne zu sterben. Aber dort stand sie, das Messer in der roten Hand und lächelte. 

Jack bemerkte das Blinken eines aus dem Ausschnitt ihres Hemdes gerutschten Steines, der an einer dünnen Kette hing, bevor sie sich bückte, einen der erstarrte Würdenträger sanft auf die Wange küsste und ihm dann, ohne auf seine fuchtelnden, schlagenden Hände und seine tretenden Füße zu achten, die Kehle durchschnitt. 

Sie drehte sich um, griff nach einem Seil, das den Sonnenschutz hielt, der über den Adligen ausgebreitet war, riss den schweren Stoff hinunter. 

Wachen stürmen auf den Haufen aus Stoff und fuchtelnden Gliedern ein.   
Minutenlang herrschte atemlose Aufregung, die Jack von seinem Platz aus mit einem Lächeln verfolgte.   
In der Tat ein interessantes Mädchen. 

Dann tauchte sie am Eingang einer kleinen Gasse auf.   
Dreifacher Mord! " Rief sie mit hallender Stimme über den Platz und verschwand in den Schatten. 

:::::::::::::::: 

Nun, wie wärs, wenn ihr reviewd ... ich weiß nicht, ob das Tempo angemssen war. Wenn es zu schnell ging, dann sagts mir bitte. 


	3. Jackson Bird

Hier ist also die Fortsetzung. Reviewd! Mir gehört gar ncihts.

Die Taverne hieß „The Frenchmans Head" und sie entsprach so genau den   
Vorstellungen von schmutzigen Tavernen voller Gesindel, dass sie einen Preis  
dafür hätte gewinnen können.  
Der Holzfußboden war mit einer dünnen Schicht Stroh und einer dicken Schicht aus  
Dreck, Hundekot und Bierresten bedeckt. An den Wänden zeigten sich die Überreste  
mehrerer mutiger Piraten und Matrosen, die nach lebensgefährlichen Abenteuern auf   
See vergessen hatten, wie man sich n der Öffentlichkeit benahm: Hier galt es als  
Selbstmord, einzutreten und zu verkünden, man sei der   
Stärkste/Tapferste/Mutigste/Unverwundbare. Der Kopf, der über der Tür hing, war  
echt und wurde ausgewechselt sooft sich Gelegenheit bot, manchmal hatte er sogar  
einem Franzosen gehört. Raben hockten auf dem Dachfirst. Als Folge des immer mit  
Kopf gedeckten Tisches waren sie fett und unbeweglich.  
Jack öffnete die Tür und bewunderte das eindrucksvolle Quietschen. Wer in der  
Taverne nicht damit beschäftigt war, sich zu prügeln oder aus seiner Ohnmacht zu  
erwachen, wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Ein Blick in die Gesichter genügte, um  
festzustellen, dass sie sich vor allem fragten, ob der neue das mitbrachte, was  
sie mit ihren rauen Stimmen „Spaß" nannten.  
Es handelte sich um die fünfzehnte Taverne, die Jack absuchte und es überkam ihn  
das deutliche Gefühl, diesmal nicht falsch zu liegen.  
Als seine Augen sich an das Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten, gewahrte er ganz hinten im   
Schankraum die schmale Gestalt Lisas. Ihr gegenüber saß ein Mensch in einer  
Kutte, in der dünnen, ausgestreckten Hand die Kette mit dem roten Stein, den sie  
um den Hals getragen hatte. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt und Jack  
gewahrte an Lisas Gesicht Zeichen von mühsam kontrollierter angst. Mit für ihn  
ganz ungewohnter Unauffälligkeit bewegte er sich auf einen Tisch zu, der in der  
Nähe des Mädchens stand und setzte sich. Der Wirt beeilte sich auf ein Zeichen  
hin, ihm einen Krug mit undefinierbarer, aber eindeutig alkoholischer Flüssigkeit   
zu bringen - einem Getränk mit dem man auch Silber hätte putzen können.  
„Ich habe sie alle gefunden." Lisa sprach gedämpft, aber, seit sie Jack erkannt  
hatte, deutlicher. „Und ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Jetzt nimm es zurück."  
Die dürren, unter der Kute hervorschauenden Finger schlossen sich langsam um den  
Stein und Jack meinte, ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus dem Mund des Mädchens zu  
vernehmen.  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Krug und erstarrte. Er mochte Getränke mit  
Wiederstand, dass hatte er immer wieder betont und unter Beweis gestellt, aber  
jetzt gerade hatte er das Gefühl, Poliermittel getrunken zu haben. Er hustete.  
Der obere Teil der Kutte drehte sich ihm zu und ihm war, als ruhe ein bohrender  
Blick auf ihm. Dann öffnete sich die dürre Hand wieder und gab den Stein frei.  
„Nein." Sagte die Kutte mit Jack seltsam vertrauter Stimme. „Noch Einen."  
Lisa starrte den Stein mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was?" Fragte sie leise,  
„Das waren doch alle. Alle, die du genannt hast. Jetzt musst du ihn zurücknehmen.  
Ich habe das Leben ganz zurückgezahlt. Du bist wieder, was du warst. Jetzt musst  
du ihn zurücknehmen."  
Die Gestalt in der Kutte saß einen Moment bewegungslos, dann bewegte sie sich so   
schnell, das Jack ihrer Geste nicht folgen konnte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde  
später hielt die dürre Hand Lisas Messer. Eine weitere Hand erschien auf der  
Tischplatte, fest darauf gepresst, die Finger weit gespreizt. Ohne ein Zeichen  
von Zögern stieß die Person in der Kutte zu. Der Daumen ihrer linken Hand rollte  
über den Tisch und auf Lisa zu.  
„Dein Messer." Sagte die Kutte und betrachtete, wie Blut aus der offenen Wunde an   
ihrer Hand sickerte. „Deine Schuld. Du musst zahlen."  
Damit warf sie dem Mädchen den Stein zu, dass von ihm zurückwich, ihn aber, als  
er auf den Boden gefallen war, mit einem Ausdruck von Schicksalsergebenheit  
aufhob.  
„Wen?" Fragte sie leise.  
„Mr Jackson Bird." Antwortete die Kutte leise, stand auf und verschwand zwischen  
den Silhouetten in eine Schlägerei verwickelter Männer.  
Jack atmete tief: Jackson Bird!  
Lisa hob die Kette mit dem Stein vor ihr Gesicht und betrachtete ihn eingehend.  
Dann senkte sie den Kopf und streifte das Schmuckstück über, um den Stein wieder  
im Ausschnitt ihres Hemdes verschwinden zu lassen. Jack nutzte einen Moment  
explodierender Lautstärke in der Taverne (Ron der Kriecher hatte gerade   
verkündet, dass Knud der Pfähler ein kleiner feiger Hurensohn sei, der mit seinem  
Großvater ins Bett ging und musste nun die Konsequenzen daraus ziehen) um sich  
von seinem Tisch zu erheben und die Taverne so unauffällig wie möglich zu  
verlassen. Als er die quietschende Tür hinter sich zuzog liefen ihm unzählige  
kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Einen Moment stand er inmitten der schmutzigen  
Gasse und betrachtete, wie brackiges Wasser die gegenüberliegende Hauswand   
hinunterrann.  
Dann, als folge er einem plötzlichen Befehl, der direkt seine Beine erreichte,  
begann er plötzlich zu laufen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass das Wasser in den   
vereinzelten Pfützen hoch um ihn flog wenn er mit seinen gewichtigen, schnellen  
Schritten mitten in eines der Schlaglöcher trat.  
Jackson Bird war sein Name! Ihn hatte der Mann unter der Kutte ausgewählt von  
einer wahnsinnigen Unbesiegbaren töten zu lassen und sein Leben sollte den Finger  
bezahlen, den sich die Kreatur ohne ein Zeichen von Schmerz von der Hand getrennt  
hatte!   
Jack war beim Henker kein Feigling, aber ein kluger Mann wusste, wann er sich von  
dannen machen sollte und seiner Meinung nach war dieser Augenblick gerade  
gekommen.  
Einige Minuten später öffnete und schloss sich die Tür der Taverne noch einmal,   
und Lisa trat auf die Straße, im Gesicht ein Ausdruck hoffnungsloser  
Entschlossenheit. Auch sie stand einige Minuten bewegungslos und machte die  
gegenüberliegende Wand beschämt ob so ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit. Dann, langsam  
und mit blicklosen Augen, ging sie in die Richtung davon, die der entgegengesetzt  
war, die Jack gewählt hatte.

Jack erreichte den Hafen und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er seinen Männern  
Anweisung gegeben hatte, mit dem Schiff in einer kleinen Bucht in der Nähe von  
Port Royale auf ihn zu warten. Die Vertrautheit der Black Pearl wäre angenehm  
gewesen und hätte ihn vielleicht davon abgelenkt dass ein unbesiegbares Wesen den  
Auftrag bekommen hatte, ihn zu töten.  
Zudem, so sagte er sich, während er den Kai hinauf und hinunter wanderte, die  
Augen prüfend auf den anliegenden Schiffen, hatten ihm die Erfahrungen gereicht,  
die er mit kleinen Segelbooten auf der offenen See gemacht hatte. Und doch, und  
doch, wie kam es nur, dass er sich immer wieder dazu hinreißen ließ, lockte ihn   
ab und an dann Abenteuer des Einzelgängers und er schickte seine Männer an einen  
nicht zu weit entfernten Ort, so dass er seine Ruhe vor ihnen hatte.  
„Ein verdammter Fehler." Murmelte er und betrat das Deck eines kleinen, verlassen  
aussehenden Bootes. Das Ding war von meerblauer Farbe, besaß ein winziges,   
verblichenes Segel und etwas, das man als Kajüte hätte bezeichnen können, wäre es  
nicht so klein gewesen. Fischernetze lagen neben einem Ruder und einigen Eimern  
im roh gezimmerten Inneren und jemand hatte liebevoll „Old Jolly" an den Bug  
gepinselt.  
Jack setzte sich auf - es bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen, Reling zu sagen - den  
Rand des Bootes und schnitt das Seil, das es festhielt mit einem kleinen Messer  
durch, das auf den Netzten herumgelegen hatte.  
Mit einem Seufzer griff er nach dem Ruder und begann, aus dem Hafen hinaus auf  
die offene See zu rudern. Als ihm bereits die Arme schmerzten, setze er das   
lächerliche Segel und nahm Kurs auf die Küste der Insel die er gerade verlassen  
hatte: Er würde die Eimer mit Trinkwasser füllen müssen, bevor er sich auf den  
Weg machte.  
Das Meer war verhältnismäßig ruhig und es wehte ein ordentlicher Wind, so dass er  
schnell voran kam und gegen Mitternacht hatte er alles getan, was ihn noch auf er  
Insel gehalten hatte. So änderte er den Kurs noch einmal und legte sich in dem  
Boot auf den Rücken, langsam eingelullt von den sanften Wellen unter ihm und dem  
Rauschen in den Segeln, die ihn direkt nach Port Royale und fort von seinem  
eigenen, gewaltsamen Tod bringen würden.

Ein Sonnenaufgang auf dem offenen Meer ist etwas Wundervolles - zumal er der  
einzige Moment ist, da Himmel und See eine andere Farbe bekommen als Blau, Grün  
oder dreckiges Braun. Die „Old Jolly" dümpelte langsam vor sich hin, mitten in  
die Farben hinein, und es war fast ein Sakrileg, dass Jack noch immer schlief und  
die Farbenpracht verpasste.  
Nun, zum Glück war sie nicht ganz verschwendet, denn gerade in dem Moment, da  
sich die ersten Strahlen über dem Horizont zeigten, erwachte ein zweiter jemand  
auf den „Old Jolly", drehte sich in ihrer Kabine träge auf die andere Seite und  
saß dann plötzlich stocksteif als er bemerkte, dass das Schaukeln der Wellen sich  
um einiges stärker anfühlte, als es im Hafen je gewesen war.  
Lisa befreite sich aus den schmutzigen, alten Decken in die sie sich gewickelt  
hatte und kroch aus den Kajüte, nur um mit aufgerissenen Augen mitten in das  
hämische Orange der aufgehenden Sonne zu starren. Um sie herum, dass stellte sie  
mit einer hastigen Drehung um sich selbst fest, gab es nichts als Wasser und  
unter ihr, so vermutete sie, befanden sich wahre Untiefen voller Haie,  
Riesenkraken und Rochen, die einer junge Frau wie ihr in Kürze den Gar ausmachen   
konnten.  
Sie setze sich auf die schwankenden Planken und atmete einige Male tief, dann  
fiel ihr Blick , zum zweiten Mal, auf den unschuldig schlafenden Jack.  
Sie hatte nicht übel Lust, ihm ein Ende zu machen für diese Schandtat, und ohne  
dass sie etwas dazu getan hätte, erschien das Messer in ihrer Hand.   
Allerdings war sie nicht in der Lage mit einem Boot umzugehen und er, als  
angeblicher Kapitän des berühmtesten Piratenschiffs in der Karibik, sollte die  
„Old Jolly" eigentlich beherrschen.  
Auch vermutete Lisa, dass er wusste, wo er hinfuhr und es konnte nicht schaden,  
sagte sie sich, an einem anderen Ort mit der Suche nach dem todgeweihten Jackson  
Bird zu beginnen:  
Der alte Goul hatte ihr ihre Aufträge nie dort gegeben, wo die Opfer zu finden  
waren und so vermutete sie, dass es auch diesmal so war.  
Jack schmatze und drehte sich im Schlaf auf die andere Seite, wodurch er das  
ganze kleine Boot zum Schaukeln brachte. Lisa schnappte nach Luft und saß  
erstarrt, bis die Nussschale sich wieder normal bewegte. Dann starrte sie einen   
Moment auf ihre Hände, die sich so fest an den Rand des Bootes klammerten, das  
die Knöcheln weiß hervortraten.  
Hinter ihr kratze Jack sich am Bauch, öffnete die Augen und starrte in den  
mittlerweile völlig blauen Himmel.  
Etwas, dass war ihm sofort klar, war anders als es sein sollte, etwas stimmte  
nicht und er war nicht sicher, ob er herausfinden wollte, was es war.  
Unsicher setze er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, um klar sehen zu können.  
Zwei Sekunden später saß er an der höchsten Spitze des dünnen Mastes  
festgeklammert und starrte entsetzt auf Lisa hinunter, die interessiert zu ihm  
aufsah.  
„Du!" Stieß er hervor und streckte einen anklagenden, langen Zeigefinger nach ihr  
aus. „Was tust du hier!"  
Sie suchte nach einer bequemeren Sitzhaltung in dem Boot und antwortete dann:  
„Ich habe hier geschlafen. Dann hast du offensichtlich das Boot vom alten John   
gestohlen und bist mitsamt meiner Wenigkeit aufs Meer raus geschippert. Ist es  
schön da oben? Und könntest du ein wenig weniger Schaukeln? Ich mag das Meer  
nicht besonders."  
Dabei spielte sie gedankenverloren mit ihrem Messer.  
Jack sah ihr eine weile dabei zu und fragte dann vorsichtig:  
„Weißt du, wer ich bin?"  
Sie warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, und fügte seiner mentalen  
Charakterbeschreibung das Wort „debil" hinzu.  
„Jack Sparrow. Dass hast du behauptet." Sagte sie. „Wohin fahren wir?"

Sie saßen einander gegenüber auf den morschen Planken des Bootes und hatte beide  
mühsam unterdrücktes Unbehagen in den Augen. Jack betrachtete Lisa wie eine  
Zeitbombe, die bereits tickte und Lisa betrachtete das Meer wie etwas von Grund  
auf Übel wollendes, in Gedanken bei all den Gefahren weilend, die von ihm  
ausgingen oder in ihm weilten.  
Nach einer Weile kam Jack zu dem Schluss, dass sie tatsächlich keine Ahnung  
hatte, um was für eine Person es sich bei ihm handelte und legte sich, der feste  
Entschluss, sie nie über seine Identität aufzuklären, bereits gefasst, mit einem  
Seufzen lang auf das Deck.  
„So, Liebes, nun sag mal dem alten Jack, was dich dazu treibt, einfach so und mit   
offensichtlichem Vergnügen mehrere Morde ohne erkennbaren Gewinn zu begehen. Es  
wäre mir etwas behaglicher, wenn ich wüste, dass ich solche Gelüste nicht bei dir  
wecke."  
Dabei kratze er sich mit solch unbekümmerter Ausgiebigkeit den Kopf, dass recht  
deutlich wurde, das ihm auch so schon recht wohl war.  
Lisa, mit einem letzten Blick in das blaugrüne Wasser und einem Schaudern, wandte  
sich, den Kapitän zu betrachten.  
„Das geht dich nichts an. Aber ich bring dich schon nicht um..." Das Messer  
erschien in ihrer Hand und sie ließ es aus Freude daran in der Sonne glitzern.  
„Auch wenn ich es könnte" fügte sie hinzu, stand auf und warf das Messer so, dass  
es sich dicht neben Jacks linkem Ohr in das Holz der Planken bohrte und dort  
stecken blieb.  
Nun war Jack, sich der Fähigkeiten des Mädchens durchaus bewusst, plötzlich   
aufgesprungen. Seine Bewegungen erzeugten ein so heftiges Schaukeln, das Lisa  
strauchelte, in ungeschickten Bewegungen hin und her taumelte und schließlich ins  
Wasser fiel. Kaum berührte sie das Nass, da begann sie schon schreien und um sich   
zu schlagen wie vom Henker gepackt.  
Jack hatte sich mittlerweile gesetzt und lachte herzlich, die von Kohle  
umrandeten Augen glitzernd.  
„Das geschieht dir recht, Herzchen, das hast du verdient, du Teufelsbrut, den  
großen Käptn' Jack Sparrow mit deinem Spielzeug zu bewerfen!"  
Sie spritzte und trat nach dem Wasser, als habe es sie persönlich beleidigt,   
schrie aus Lebenskräften weiter, ihre unkontrollierten Laute mit Flüchen  
mischend, für die selbst der Teufel nicht hätte verantwortlich sein wollen.  
Schließlich, mit einem Mittleid erweckenden Blubbern, ging sie unter, die eine,  
bis zu letzt noch aus dem Wasser ragende Hand zu einer Rache versprechenden Faust  
geballt.  
Jack lachte noch eine Weile weiter, warf dann die Hände in die Luft, als er  
bemerkte, dass sie nicht wieder nach oben kam.  
„Verdammt." Damit entledigte er sich der wichtigsten seiner Besitztümer und   
sprang ihr hinterher.  
Sie war bereits ein ganzes Stück gesunken, die Augen geschlossen, der Mund offen,  
der Körper bewegungslos. Aus dem Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse gerutscht schwebte der   
rote Stein mit ihr dem Meeresboden entgegen.  
Als Jack sie erreichte, sah er, dass sich die Kette von ihrem Hals gelöst hatte,  
der Stein sich aber nicht weiter von ihr entfernen wollte als einen Meter.  
Er schlang die Arme um den schmalen Körper und zog sie mit nach oben, bis er,  
hustend und prustend, die Wasseroberfläche erreichte. Neben ihm tauchte der Stein  
auf, und lag, leise dümpelnd, im Wasser. Die Sonne brach sich in dem Rot und das  
zurückgeworfene Licht traf auf Lisas Gesicht. Das gewann nach und nach seine  
Farbe zurück, bis sie schließlich die Augen öffnete. Sie sah direkt in Jacks ein   
wenig besorgte, holte aus und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Dann griff  
sie nach dem Stein.  
„Bring mich zum Boot, du Bastard" befahl sie und er, denn es fiel ihm im Moment   
nichts besseres ein, tat wie er geheißen.  
Als sie beide sich nach Oben gezogen hatten, lagen sie in der Sonne trocknend auf   
den Planken, jeder in seinen Gedanken.

st


End file.
